Tsumetai
by technicoloredsevyn
Summary: *AUG 2012: Due to a friend who misses this story, i will be rewriting it. updates as soon as i find my muse.*  this is a fanfic i created that follows the basic plot created by Kishimoto, but with a twist. i have added one main character and she changes everything you thought you knew about the narutoverse. I intend it to be a very long, twisted story.


.:Chapter 1:.

some days are great – others just suck. And today was the latter for Sasuke. It was a cold and wet day, but Naruto had coerced him into training anyway. Now he was home sipping a broth Sakura had brought him. And why? Because he caught a cold…

_That idiot Naruto getting me to train with him…what was I thinking…_ He wasn't the only one. Naruto was feeling sick as well and had Jiraiya watching out for him. The Chuunin exams were cut short some weeks ago, and reconstruction of Konaha Village was going well. Although everything seemed fine, Sasuke was on edge. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He got up slowly, and gently turned the knob.

"Uhm, hello Sasuke-kun."

"Tsu-Tsumetai? Hello."

"I'm sorry to bug you, but have you seen Sakura?" Tsumetai fidgeted.

"Yeah, she was just here."

"Oh– I see she brought you the soup I– she made."

"I figured she didn't make it."

"N-no! She did. I just– helped her."

"Take credit for it already."

"Huh? I– but, Sasuke, do you know where she went?"

"No."

"O-oh. Alright. Thank you. Uhm, get well soon. Bye."

"Yeah."

He watched her walk away then slowly closed the door. He wasn't normally visited by Tsumetai. She was usually with Shikamaru or Hinata. Only once before had she visited him. And that time was just after he had received the curse mark from Orochimaru. It almost seemed like she knew about it.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she Sasuke?"

"Who are you talking about, Naruto?"

"Tsumetai. Don't you think so?" Naruto's smile grew ever larger.

"Tsu-metai… I guess." _Why does _he_ care? It's none of _his_ business…_

"Whoa! What's that? Hey Sakura! Sasuke just said Tsumetai is cute!"

"I didn't say that, you idiot."

_Heh. That was ages ago. I wonder why he brought it up?_

That was the first and last time he thought about her – until now. She was just a girl he saw in town every so often, and he didn't know much about her. She was his age and didn't seem to have a family. That was about it.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up completely fine. After getting changed and eating breakfast, he headed out to meet with Naruto and Sakura to start the morning's training…

"Yay! Shika-kun, I heard the news!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make such a big fuss about it, Tsumetai."

"But- it's great. You're a Chuunin now. So why shouldn't I be happy?" she pouted.

"I didn't say you couldn't be happy, just don't be so- loud- about it. It's troublesome." Shikamaru took a step away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aww…well, at least let me treat you to breakfast."

"No, it's alright."

"C'mon…please? I _want_ to treat you!"

"A woman shouldn't pay for a man…"

"But a friend should treat a friend, no?"

"Sigh, alright. But just this once."

"Yes! Odango- here we come!"

"Sweets? For breakfast? Sigh, you're troublesome."

Slightly amused at the conversation, Sasuke started to walk toward the two.

"Hey- Sasuke! Would you like to join us?" Tsumetai crooned.

"Sorry, no. You should ask Chouji. I bet he'd love to."

"Ah ha ha ha! Yeah. Oh! That's right- Sakura said you were training today."

"So you found her?" Sasuke answered with mock intrest.

"Mm-hm. She was visiting Lee-san."

"You sure you don't want to join us?" Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Ye-"

"Please? I don't want to be the only one around once she has all that sugar…"

"Shika-kun!"

"What? Everyone knows you get hyper."

"Sorry, but I don't really like sweets…"

"You're coming with."

As soon as Shikamaru uttered those words, Sasuke found he couldn't move. Obviously, he had been tied to Shikamaru's shadow. And it was apparent what would happen.

"Ooooui! Shikamaru! You shouldn't do that- it's cruel."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But you'll thank me later- maybe- come on."

So they headed out. Tsumetai leading the way, and Sasuke walking, side by side, with Shikamaru, matching his every step. Unfortunately, it was extremely embarrassing. But no one seemed to notice that Shikamaru was controlling Sasuke. _I should have known he would do that- but I didn't think he was so desperate…I'm such an idiot…_

"Hey, hey! Look who's back! Nice to see you Tsumetai-chan!"

"Hee- hello ojii-san! Did you hear? Shika-kun is a Chuunin now!"

"Ah! Is that so? Congratulations, Shikamaru. Oh- hello Sasuke. You don't come here often. How are you?"

"Alright."

"Eh? Still with the short answers." He paused to sigh, "You're spoiled with good looks only to let them waste away."

"Excuse me?"

"Ah ha ha ha! Forgive me. So, are you here to celebrate with some odango?"

"Yes sir! Thre- er- two-." Tsumetai stuttered.

"No, I'll have some. Just today."

"Okay, so, three orders of odango, please!"

"Coming right up!"

"Geez, how troublesome. you didn't have to order – I let you go when we walked in."

"I know…"

"Hey – Sasuke-kuuun! Shikamaru! Tsumetaiiii! Over here!"

"Eh?! Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Tsumetai smiled.

"Ino, Naruto, Chouji, and I wanted to join you to celebrate!"

"How troublesome…"

"Oui- Sasuke-kun, I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Ino, you pig, stay away from him! Today's about Shikamaru!"

"Oh- be quiet Sakura! Don't you think I know?!"

"Hey, where's our odango?!" Chouji grumbled along with his stomache.

"Aa-ah- Sakura-chan! Why do you choose now to fight with Ino?!"

"Uh- S-Sakura? Ino? Please calm down!"

"Those two are so troublesome…"

"Why am I still here?"

Tsumetai tried breaking the two apart – which only made it worse – while Naruto and Chouji complained about the food, Shikamaru sat back and watched, and Sasuke continued to contemplate whether he should leave or not. Eventually, things got to be too much…

"Hey! You two- Sakura, Ino! – Get out, now! This is a restaurant, not a bar! You'll scare away my customers! Oh- and here's the odango you've been waiting for-"

"Whaaat?! You can't kick us out!"

"Ino- this is you fault!"

"Please- take your orders and leave!"

"Sigh, yes sir… thank you for the odango."

"Sheesh- blame me- thank you."

"Oh- uhm, I'll leave then too…"

Tsumetai was just about to follow them out when Shikamaru and Sasuke each grabbed one of her arms and sat her back in her seat between them.

"Eh? Sasuke? Shikamaru? Why- ?"

"You don't need to go with them, it'll only cause more trouble."

"And I seem to remember you saying you wanted to treat me? Only to leave me with the bill?"

"Huh? Eh heh! It seems you've caught me. Alright, I'll stay. But, I feel bad for abandoning them…"

"Don't feel bad, Tsumetai-chan!"

"Huh? But- why not, Naruto-kun?"

"Those two –chomp- will always –chomp- fight. You should know that."

"Sigh, I suppose you're right, Chouji."

There was a moment of silence as everyone finished their odango. But it ended the second Naruto was done-

"Hey, Tsumetai-chan. You're _free_- right?"

"Eh? 'Free'?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Hey- Naruto. If you're gonna ask someone out, ask so they understand. And not when everyone is around, either."

"Hey hey! I wasn't! I was just asking. I'm kind of surprised, that's all."

"Yeah, me too."

"You too, Chouji? Someone so cute would have a boyfriend, right?"

"She's been asked before- but she turned him down…"

"Oh- who asked her, Shikamaru? Who?!"

"Naruto, you're so troublesome…but-"

"Shikamaru did!"

"Chouji! You _idiot_!" Shikamaru blushed and –for a moment- attempted to hit him.

"Hey- there's nothing wrong in saying-"

"Eh? Shikamaru did? Heh- I guess he's not good enough for someone so cute, right Tsumetai?"

"N-Naruto-kun, I- I'm not really _cute_, am I?" her expression only helped the word stick more than it had.

"Eh?" _that expression… is so… cu-_ " Of course you are! Even Sasuke thin-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke had popped a rather large odango in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke seemed a little flustered, but regained his composition quickly.

"I don't want anymore, you can finish it."

"Er- thanks Sasuke, but why did you- oooh."

Naruto smiled slyly, taking a moment to think over what he would do next, and continued.

"It seems Sasuke actually might _like_ someone…"

"Naruto, shut up before-"

"Oui- Ojiisan! Can you give me more odango?!"

"Sure, coming right up, Chouji!"

"Hey, hey. Tsumetai – you wanna go for a walk?"

"Huh? N-Naruto-"

"Naruto, leave her be."

"Aw- Sasuke! I just wanted to go for a walk-"

"No. We have training to do – I'll meet you and Sakura in a little while, okay?"

"Tch. Fine. See ya Shikamaru, Chouji. Bye Tsumetai-chaaan!"

"Uhm, good bye…"

"Eh- I've gotta go too," Shikamaru shrugged "C'mon, Chouji."

"Aw- but what about my odango?!"

"Take it with. – Hey, take care, alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Heh- okay! Bye Chouji, Shika-kun!"

"Mm- Tsumetai-chan? Are you treating everyone today?"

"Ah- yes, ojiisan… how much?"

"2000 yen."

"Eh?! Oh- okay…" she let out a soft sigh.

"I'll take care of it."

"Sasuke-kun?! No, it's alright. I told Shikamaru that I'd treat him- so I'll pay."

"Alright, you pay for Shikamaru, and I'll take care of the rest."

"No, it's alright. I have enough."

"It seems like a little too much for just _you_ to pay for."

"Then- please- let me at least pay for you and myself as well."

"Alright."

"So- you worked it out?"

"Yes sir!" Tsumetai chimed.

"Alright, thank you! Come again soon!"

"Bye Ojii-saaaan! And- uhm- thank you, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
